Swєєt Rєvєngє
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Si, quizás el era un idiota, pero tenía que aceptar que era un idiota muy lindo...
1. Venganza

¡Muy buenas hermosos! (xD) ¿Cómo están?. Después de mucho pensarlo he venido a presentarles uno de mis más resientes trabajos. **"Sweet Revenge"**, que traducido al español vendría siendo "Dulce venganza" ó "Venganza dulce" cómo se les antoje :).

Originalmente no pensaba ponerle ese titulo. Quería ponerle algo más meloso y en español, pero lo considere, y pues, "Dulce venganza" no suena tan bien en español, es más se ve mal :|, al menos a mi parecer.

Esto es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir. ¿Por qué? ¡Fácil! No suelo usar la narración así xD… espero les guste…

Aparte de que, pues, nada de esto sería posible sin la ayuda de una personita muy especial, mi adorada Shiroi-chan (xD) No se me hubiese ocurrido. Después de preguntarme "¿Alguna vez te has vengado de alguien?" Mi cabeza comenzó a procesar y crear esta linda historia, que espero no dure más de seis capítulos xD.

**Advertencias**. :)

**Aclaración.** Los nombres de los personajes no son míos. Son de Sega y su respectivo creador. Lo que sí es mío es la historia y el carácter que los personajes expresen aquí.

**NDA. **Rueguen por que mi inspiración vuelva pronto y pueda terminar con mis demás historias. ¡Amen! nωn.

* * *

**"Swєєt Rєvєngє" **

·By.  
Gri.

**Capítulo uno.  
**_"Venganza"_

* * *

_Venganza._

Su mente solo eso pedía. No podía pensar en nada más.

_Quería venganza y la quería ya._

¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo mataría y lo volvería a matar! ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo había osado?.

_—¿Qué de que quería venganza?—_

De todas y cada una de las veces en que aquel muchacho, le había hecho pasar vergüenzas. Todas y cada una de las veces en que se burlo de ella. —_Ya era suficiente_—.

_Se encargaría de que los buitres se comieran sus restos._

Nunca creyó experimentar tanta vergüenza he ira junta.

El había… el _la había fotografiado en ropa interior_.

_¡En ropa interior joder! ¡Todos y cada uno de los muchachos del plantel la habían visto semi-desnuda, y sabrá dios que cosas pudieron hacer con su foto!._

—No pudo ser tan malo-le animó su compañera de habitación. —_Por sexta vez_—.

Su respiración era agitada. Estaba enojada. _Estaba furiosa_. Cometería un homicidio.

Ese The Hedgehog se iba a enterar de lo que realmente era capaz. ¿Quería guerra? ¡Guerra iba a tener! Había jugado con fuego. Ahora se atendría a las consecuencias… Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué haría? No lo conocía realmente, no sabía mucho sobre el. Solo que era aficionado a los deportes…

—_Joder, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó_.—

Suspiro hondo y masajeo sus sienes con suavidad. Dirigió su verde mirada hacía la ventana. Un hermoso día de otoño. —_Otro año más encerrada en aquel internado, soportándolo_—.

Miro levemente a su compañera. Una muchacha gato de pelaje lila, que respondía al nombre de Blaze. Estaba más callada de lo normal. De hecho, parecía estar triste.

—Tengo que vengarme Blaze-le dijo a la muchacha mientras se recostaba bocabajo en su cama.

La muchacha suspiro y negó con la cabeza. —La venganza y los golpes nunca resuelven nada-le dijo sabiamente.

—Hacen sentir mejor, y eso me basta-

Blaze rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. No, no era la mejor dando consejos y esas cosas, pero hasta ella sabía que la violencia genera violencia. —_Y que si, se enfrentaba a The Hedgehog iba a salir perjudicada_—

—Yo solo digo que no debes actuar de esa manera -siseo la chica- —Tienes que buscar una forma más inteligente de vengarte de él, no sé… por ejemplo… ganarte su confianza y poder humillarlo públicamente…-sugirió.

Negó con la cabeza y respiro hondo. —Mientras menos contacto mejor Blaze-dijo masajeando sus sienes en señal de cansancio. —Debe de haber una manera más fácil de acabar con el…-murmuro.

Intentó pensar con claridad la debilidad de aquel erizo molesto. Eran compañeros desde el tercer año de primaria, en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado ningún símbolo de inseguridad por parte de él. —_Maldecía mentalmente a aquel erizo, por ser aparentemente indestructible_—.

Si se lo preguntaban, podía hacer una lista de por lo menos cinco páginas enteras del por que detestaba a The Hedgehog, podía describirlo con una simple y sencilla palabra. "Molesto". Si, esa era la palabra correcta, era molesto y no sabía cuando parar. Era cruel y además grosero y arrogante.

—_Como lo detestaba_— El simple hecho de estar juntos bajo el mismo techo —_cuando estaban en horas de clases_— le era un calvario. Soportar burlas, insultos, bolas ensalivadas de papel y un montón de notas de _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ era algo que detestaba con todo su ser.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer realmente? Iban a ser compañeros hasta la universidad. —_Tendría que resignarse_—.

El colegio de la chica funcionaba de la siguiente forma. "Los padres llevaban a sus hijos desde preescolar y podían dejarlos viviendo ahí, hasta el grado que se desease", y ella —_para su desgracia_— aún tenía por lo menos cinco años más metida ahí.

Resoplo molesta y continuó con su meditación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Algo lo suficientemente inteligente para que el The Hedgehog no sospechara y no le echara a perder los planes. Algo lo bastante simple para no tener que complicarse la existencia.

¿Chismes?. ¿Burlas?. ¿Golpes?.¿Groserías? ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya todo lo había intentado, pero al parecer el estaba un paso adelante. Miro con fastidio el reloj sobre su mesita de noche._ Las cuatro quince de la tarde_. A esa hora el Hedgehog tenía práctica con todos los cavernícolas que tenía por compañeros…

Suspiró. Iba a ser más difícil de lo creía. —_Hubiese querido sonar tan segura como cuando le había gritado a aquel chico_—.

Cerró los ojos en señal de fatiga. Trataría de encontrar la manera… tenía que haberla, siempre hay una salida para todo. —_Tenía la teoría de que todo se podía solucionar a golpes, pero pues, no podían, debido a su "diferencia" de género_— ¿qué sería para ella solamente pararse y partirle la cara a el imbécil de The Hedgehog?

Suspiró. —_El imbécil era tan poco hombre que era capaz de regresárselo_—. Bufó molesta y continuó pensando. —_Fue ahí donde su idea de venganza comenzaría_—.

Sin previo aviso, brinco cual niña de preescolar, gritando de un lado a otro "Lo tengo"; la forma más correcta de vengarse del The Hedgehog era simple. —_Actuar "linda" ante él_—. Seguramente se sentiría hostigado y se alejaría.

De ser posible tendría que ser indiferente a cualquier insulto, palabra obscena, o cualquier escupitajo que saliese de su boca, o la de cualquiera de sus compañeros.

La mejor manera de vengarse de aquel idiota era _ignorándolo_….

Ignorar cualquier intento de golpearlo he aniquilarlo y limitarse a sonreír como una idiota. Quería que su mente se volviese loca. Que el mismo acabará con el…

Sonrío con malicia y salio de su habitación; camino con prisa por aquellos pasillos ya casi vacíos… tenía solo una intención. —_Encontrarlo y que su plan comenzará_—. Estaba sonriendo cual niña de diez años. Tenía una sonrisa psicópata y sádica en el rostro.

Pudo observar claramente como seis o siete chicos corrían de un lado a otro detrás de un balón casi desinflado; se acerco lentamente, sentándose en una de las bancas a observar tranquilamente. —_Imaginando cómo iría su plan_—.

Los observo embobada por unos minutos. _"No parece tan feo, viéndolo de se modo"_ se dijo para si misma al observar a The Hedgehog correr de un lado a otro con la camisa pegada al cuerpo bañado en sudor. (xD).

_"Es más, hasta se ve lindo"_ se dijo nuevamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Pudo observar claramente como el solamente se detenía a mirarla levemente a los ojos y enseñarle el dedo del medio, en una señal clara de grosería.

Frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? _"No, no es lindo, es grosero y vulgar"_ se deshizo de todo pensamiento anterior. —_Le hubiese gustado creer lo anterior, créanme_—.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente. Todo era ver ir y venir a los muchachos tras el balón una y otra vez. También escucharlos de vez en cuando decirse groserías y golpearse.

Poco a poco se retiraron. Quedándose solamente los "cinco infernales" en la cancha de juego. Se acerco lentamente hacía ellos. Tenía vergüenza. Ira, miedo. —_Más ira que cualquier otra cosa claro esta_—.

—The Hedgehog, quiero hablar contigo-le medio grito la chica camino lentamente hacía ellos.

—¿Vienes a sermonearlo?-preguntó un chico equidna de piel rojiza. _Este respondía al nombre de Knuckles_.

Suspiró. Negó levemente con la cabeza y puso ambas manos en su cintura. —No, al menos, no hoy-le dijo simplemente.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué se debe tu visita?-preguntó un chico zorro de dos simpáticas colas_. El respondía al nombre de Tails_.

—No es tu asunto-recalcó la chica- —The Hedgehog, hablemos a solas por favor-pidió en un susurro apenas audible.

—Pues… eso no se va a poder lindura –intervino un erizó plateado de nombre Silver- —Lo que le tengas que decir a él, nos concierne a nosotros también-añadió.

Frunció el seño. —_Maldijo al maldito de The Hedgehog, ¿por qué jodidos no intervenía?_—.

—Tú cállate… ahora tú –señalo al chico- ¡O vamos a solas o te juro que ahora si te mato!-gritó con voz chillona.

La miraron burlescos. —Bueno chicos… nos vemos más tarde… la señorita quiere "acción"-dijo al fin el erizo burlesco.

Una vez solos se intercambiaron miradas retadoras. —¿Qué querías linda?-preguntó acercándose lentamente hacía ella.

—Venía a decirte que todo esta arreglado querido Sonic-susurro.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. —¿Qué esta arreglado?-preguntó sin entender…

Sonrío complacida. —Solo quería decirte que, las cosas entre tú y yo cambiaran –sonrío suavemente- —Todo olvidado-

Abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No comprendía aquello. Apenas hace unas horas quería matarlo, y ahora le hablaba bonito y hasta le decía que todo estaba olvidado. ¿Aquella chica estaba loca?.

—Bueno, es mejor que me valla, nos vemos mañana Sonic-kun-se despidió.

A veces no comprendía a las mujeres. Estaban locas… pero, aquella chica lo valía. Desde el primer momento había visto algo en ella. Quizás aquella mirada verdosa, o esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera. —_No lograba decidirse_—.

**Continuará…**

Nel, aún no comienza la verdadera venganza, pero ya pronto subiré los otros capítulos xD.

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte.**

Gri.

_¿Me dejas tú review? n.n_


	2. Bragas de Algodón UNO

Bonitas y bonitos… ¿Cómo les va?. Luego de casi un año desde la última actualización he aquí el segundo capítulo xD. ¡Lo siento tanto! No tengo una buena excusa para decirles porque no he continuado con esta historia…

Espero sus corazones sean piadosos y me perdonen :3… espero no volverlo a hacer :D, (aunque claro, no puedo prometer nada xD, ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir u.u)

¡A leer se ha dicho! (ProvechoxD)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos.**  
_"Operación bragas de algodón"  
**P**arte **u**no._

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que ella había puesto un pie en aquel internado supo que verdaderamente, algo en ella le encantaba.

No sabía explicar a la perfección que era aquello, pero podía decir sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, que ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de observar.

Aunque claro, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. —_Si, ella le odiaba_—

Y después de años de invitarla a salir había comprendido que la única forma en que ella le prestaría atención era haciéndola enojar.

Si, sonaba estúpido —_Y lo era_— pero era la única forma que se le había ocurrido, además de que, curiosamente terminaba dando resultado...

Movió uno de sus pies desesperado. ¿Por qué el tiempo solía correr con tan lentamente cuando tenía prisa?... en quince minutos tenía que estar con sus compañeros de equipo para llevar acabo su plan.

Estaba sumamente entusiasmado por aquello. ¡No podía imaginar la cara que Rose pondría cuando aquello sucediera!.

Amaba los retos. Y por tal, cuando Knuckles le había retado a levantarle la falda a la chica enfrente de todos y exponer las bragas de algodón. —_Que_ _seguramente de ese tipo usaba_— No pudo hacer nada más que reír y asentir con la cabeza.

No podía esperar. ¡Verdaderamente lo deseaba tanto!.

**·.·**

Suspiró con fastidió. Miró atentamente cada movimiento que The Hedgehog llevaba acabo. No comprendía el porque estaba tan inquieto. Sabía que estaba tramando algo. Aunque, aún no podía adivinar que…

Miró de nuevo y sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El le miraba y le sonría de una manera extraña. Aquella era la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando planeaba hacerle algo.

Intentó parecer serena y contuvo todas las ganas de golpearle en la cara. Dirigió su mirada hacía otro lado y suspiró. Ahora tendría que cuidarse todo el día. Maldijo mentalmente y comenzó a garabatear en una hoja de papel…

Sentía la mirada de The Hedgehog tras de ella. Podía sentir como le miraba y sonría con diversión. Quería disimular su nerviosismo, pero le resultaba difícil el hecho de tratar de ignorarlo.

—Amy-la voz de una de sus compañeras llamándole le distrajo.

Intentó parecer tranquila y se giró hacía ella. —¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La verdad era que no sentía ni un solo deseo de entablar conversación con nadie, pero no era tan mal educada como muchos pensaban.

La chica de nombre Tikal le miro por breves momentos y sonrío. —Eh, no es que me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa… pero, he notado como Sonic te ha estado observando desde hace un buen rato-y si no hubiese sido por que trataba de disimular que lo sabía, hubiese insultado a la chica.

—¿Ah si?-intentó parecer sorprendida. —Imbécil-dijo después.

Tikal asintió.

—Me da igual…-dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Enarcó una ceja sorprendida. —Es raro-susurro- —Creí que le insultarías o algo por el estilo-admitió la chica mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Hoy no…-dijo simplemente tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases se escucho por todo el lugar. Dio gracias a dios por tan oportuno acontecimiento.

Salió a toda prisa sin siquiera voltear hacía atrás. Estaba completamente alerta sobre cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de The Hedgehog.

Miró el reloj de su celular. Este marcaba las once treinta. Aún faltaban tres horas más. Suspiró con resignación y camino en dirección hacía el baño de mujeres. Necesitaba revisarse el poco maquillaje que había usado esa mañana.

**·.·**

Una sonrisa burlona se formo entre sus facciones. —¿Están seguros de Rose vendrá?-cuestionó por sexta vez el de púas azules mientras contenía una sonora carcajada.

—Si, claro que vendrá-contestó el joven zorro con una sonrisa igual de grande. —No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera-agregó.

Si todo resultaba tal cual lo habían planeado, Rose vendría hasta ellos en cinco minutos. Después de todo necesitaba llegar a la próxima clase. Y con un poco de suerte, usaría ese camino.

—¿Todos listos?-pregunto un erizo de púas plateadas mientras inspeccionaba el área.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Fastidiar a la eriza rosa se había convertido en parte de su día a día. Lo hacían sólo con el fin de molestar he incomodarla. Al menos por parte de cualquiera que no fuese Sonic.

Les gustaba molestarla. Les gustaba el hecho de verla enojada y escucharle gritar blasfemias y obscenidades.

Y si, quizás aquella chica nunca se hubiese metido con ellos o les hubiese hecho algo que justificara aquella conducta, pero ¡era demasiado divertido molestarla!. Lo viesen por donde lo viesen aquello les encantaba. —_A todos por igual_—.

Y si. Quizás era de idiotas molestar a una mujer pero bueno. _Ellos eran unos idiotas después de todo_…

—¡Ahí viene idiotas!-dijo emocionado Knuckles mientras unas leves carcajadas se escapaban de su boca.

Le miraron acercarse lentamente. Tenía una mirada perdida y parecía cansada. Aquella mañana por extraño que pareciese caminaba sola. Ni Blaze ni la otra chica de nombre Rouge estaban con ella.

Jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello y parecía muy distraída. Tenían que aprovechar esa oportunidad…

**Continuará…**

Lo sé. Es muy corto, pero bueno, últimamente no cuento con mucho tiempo…  
Espero les allá gustado.  
Se cuidan & muchas gracias por leerme & esperarme xD…

**Atte.**  
Gri.


	3. Bragas de Algodón DOS

Yeah, i'am back baby!...

Neh, no tengo nada bueno que decir...

Lean...

* * *

**Capítulo dos**.  
'Operación bragas de algodón'  
Parte dos...

* * *

Escuchó la molesta risita del The Hedgehog a lo lejos. Su cuerpo se tensó, el maldito solo reía de esa manera cuando planeaba hacer algo malo.

Mantuvo sus sentidos muy alerta, miraba disimuladamente hacía todas direcciones intentando no levantar sospechas y parecer serena.

—Hey, Rose—La molesta voz de Sonic le hizo sobresaltarse.

Miró con fastidio al muchacho y espero —disimuladamente— a que su calvario comenzara.

—¿Qué?—Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Si no te conociera, diría que me odias—En su voz se notaba claramente el sarcasmo. _Aquella sonrisa fastidiosa no se borraba de su rostro_.

Suspiró, lo miro directamente a los ojos y sintió una gran incomodidad, el chico tenía una mirada bastante intimidante en algunas ocasiones...

—¿Eso es todo? — Dirigió su mirada a otro lado, presa del nerviosismo —Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpas—No le permitió caminar. —¿Quieres quitarte, por favor?—Pidió intentando parecer amable, tenía que cumplir su cometido.

—Vamos Rose, sabes que me deseas—Sonrío al notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. —No te niegues al gran Sonic The Hedgehog.—

Mentiría vilmente si dijese que no le parecía guapo, pero no, no deseaba nada con él... Quizás si deseaba algo, deseaba ahorcarlo y hacerle sufrir por ser tan bartardo, _pero únicamente eso_.

—No tienes tanta suerte—Fue lo único que se molesto en decir.

De nuevo, esa risita molesta salio de sus labios. Una mueca de molestia se formo en su rostro. Generalmente se hubiese molestado en disimularlo, pero esta vez, esta vez aquello le había molestado más que de costumbre.

—Te propongo un juego— Sonrío divertido —Si me ganas, jamás vuelvo a molestarte, y si gano, me ensañarás las bragas—Al decir lo último, una risa burlesca lo acompaño.

Frunció el seño al escuchar tal proposición. Ya iba a propinarle una buena bofetada al de púas azules, pero la mano de este fue mucho más rápida.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?—

Una parte de ella estaba segura que todo era una maldita trampa y que seguramente terminaría perjudicada en mas de una manera, pero su orgullo y su seguridad de si misma le decía que podía ganarle.

—Eso depende, ¿Qué tienes en mente?.—

Sonrío con prepotencia y la observo de arriba abajo.

—Juguemos una mano de póquer—

¿Póquer? No, no era buena para el póquer, pero el no debía saberlo.

—Acepto, pero tengo tres condiciones—

—¿Cuáles?—

—Primero, no será en público, así que no puedes invitar a nadie—Guardo silencio breves instantes— Segundo, si yo gano, además de cumplir tu promesa, no mandarás a tus sicarios a joderme, y por último pero no menos importante, no quiero trampas—Finalizó.

—¿Trampas? ¿Crees que yo soy un tramposo?—Fingió parecer ofendido.

—No lo creo, estoy completamente segura de eso... nos veremos después de clases—Después de esto, camino con paso apresurado a un lugar lejos de ahí.

Sintió unas ganas incontenibles de gritar de emoción al verla alejarse. Había sido más fácil de lo que imagino.

Si, hubiese sido más fácil ir y subir su falda, pero le gustaban los retos. Le gustaba verla emocionarse, para momentos después hacerla enojar.

**'.'**

Movía uno de sus pies desesperada; miró disimuladamente el reloj y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Deseaba internamente que la hora marcada no llegara, pero era inevitable.

Siempre cumplía su palabra. No tenía planeado perder ante el idiota de Sonic, no esta vez. Esta vez saldría victoriosa, esta vez le haría caer en su propio juego.

_Pero no sabía jugar póquer_...

Maldijo internamente el hablar sin pensar, ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que jugar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. O al menos esperar un milagro ante esta situación.

El timbre que marcaba el final de la clase le distrajo. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Camino en dirección a la salida, sintió como su corazón latía con más rapidez.

La sola idea de enseñar su ropa interior le ponía nerviosa. El solo hecho de imaginar la cara pervertida de Sonic al verla le asustaba.

—Control Amy, control—Se dijo para si, mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar establecido.

**'.'**

Se chupo los dientes en señal de molestia; miró su reloj y observo la hora. Amy tenía diez minutos de retraso. ¿Acaso se había acobardado? Frunció el seño ante la idea, eso no debía ocurrir.

—Olvidalo, no vendrá.—La voz de su fiel acompañante llamo su atención.

—No, no es así... yo se que vendrá, Tails—

—Suenas como si la conocieras bien—

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario, no, no la conocía, pero ella era realmente predecible. Después de años de molestarla había aprendido que Amy Rose era demasiado orgullosa para dejar pasar un reto. Aún sabiendo que este no estaba a su alcance.

—No, no la conozco...—Admitió. —Pero es lógico suponer que vendrá. No puede resistirse ante tal oferta—Dijo después.

—¿Y piensas cumplir tu palabra si ella logra ganarte?—Pregunto con curiosidad. Ni siquiera el creía tal proposición viniendo de Sonic. _Molestar a Amy Rose era su pasión, su día a día_...

—Querido Tails, tú y yo sabemos que ella no es capaz de ganar—

—La vida da muchas vueltas Sonic, quizás hoy la suerte no está contigo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar como sería tu vida si no logras ganarle?—

Siempre lograba desanimarlo, pero debía aceptar que tenía razón. La sola idea de pensar en una vida sin molestarla le preocupaba. ¿En qué podría entretenerse?. No, definitivamente no iba a perder.

—No seas pesimista—Dijo al fin. —Eso no pasará... es cuestión de confiar—Dijo después. Y era verdad, el póquer era uno de sus talentos...

Sonrió al ver a lo lejos una silueta acercarse hasta él. Después de todo no se había acobardado.

—Prepara todo—Ordeno. —Ahí viene—

**'.'**

Sintió deseos de regresar por donde había llegado...

Miró sin ganas al chico de ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella, sonreía, casi como si supiera de su debilidad.

—Llegas tarde—Dijo lo obvio.

Se limitó a observarlo y sonreír, aquella sonrisa daba entender que estaba ansiosa por empezar.

—¿Listo para perder?—Pregunto con prepotencia la chica observándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Lista para enseñarme las _bragas de algodón_?—Pregunto con descaro, mirándola de igual forma.

Después de vencerlo en su patético juego, se encargaría de golpearlo en aquella parte donde el sol nunca había llegado...

**Continuará...**  
Neh, nunca tengo nada bueno que decir...  
Así que, me limitaré a decirles gracias por leerme...  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	4. Bragas de Algodón TRES

Niñas, muchas gracias :3... es un gusto saber que a ustedes les gustan mis delirios xD...  
Sé que esto es corto, pero bueno. ¿Qué se puede esperar si es la tercera parte?. Anyway...  
No las entretengo más... ¡Lean!

* * *

**Capítulo dos**  
'_Operación bragas de algodón_'  
**Parte tres**

* * *

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formo en su rostro. Ya podía casi podía asegurar su victoria.

—¿Segura que quieres seguir? Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte—Le ofreció el de púas azules mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un paquete de naipes.

—Cierra el pico y reparte.

No perdía la sonrisa, realmente estaba disfrutando todo eso...

—¿Cuántos quieres jugar? Anda, los dejo a tu elección... no tengo problema con esperar para ver tus bragas, de igual forma las veré de todos modos.

—Sólo uno. Todo o nada.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y comenzó a barajar las cartas. Ni siquiera se molesto en hacer trampa al repartirlas, de igual forma le ganaría.

Levanto su juego y lo observó con cuidado.

Tenía cuarta de flor de corazones. Sólo necesitaba una más para ganar... Amy perdería, ¡oh sí!

Sintió como su corazón bombeaba con rapidez. Tenía flor corrida de diamantes. ¡Corrida joder! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Realmente no tenía visiones?... Sonrío con prepotencia al darse cuenta de que su mente no le mentía.

Al fin podría liberarse de Sonic...

—Sabes Rose... puedo casi asegurar que tus bragas, además de ser de algodón son blancas y tienen estampados infantiles. ¿No es así?—Se burló de ella, mientras recogía una carta del mazo.

La observó. Era el cinco de corazones... ahora tenía la flor completa. ¿Ella podría ganarle? ¡Nah!, eso no era posible... la chica era conocida por su 'pésima' suerte cuando de juegos de azar se trataba.

—¿Ah sí?... —Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro— Yo si puedo atreverme asegurar que la tienes 'chiquita'. Después de todo, tus putis no hablan en vano.—Se burlo ella también.

Frunció ligeramente el seño y suspiró. Esta se la pagaría. Nadie se metía con su masculinidad.

—¿En serio? Suenas deseosa, ¿Quieres probar tu también?.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y continuó con lo suyo.

—Soy alérgica a la porqueria, lo siento...

De acuerdo, ya se estaba cansando de tantas palabras innecesarias. ¿De qué servía insultarla si de igual forma le ganaría?.

—De acuerdo. —Coloco las cartas con orgullo sobre la mesa.— ¿Qué tienes tu, preciosa?.

Observó detenidamente el juego del erizo y sonrío con alegría. Si bien recordaba los diamantes le ganaban a los corazones.

—Flor corrida de diamantes.

_Mierda_.

¿Acaso había visto bien? Si, no había ninguna duda, ella tenía la flor de diamantes.

_Maldita sea..._

¿Y ahora como saldría de esta?... Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Es qué acaso no podía ponerse peor?.

—¡Te gane! ¡TE GANE! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!—Se burlo ella en son de alegría mientras comenzaba a brincar de un lado a otro a causa de la emoción...

Al fin, luego de años de sufrir a causa de ese molesto 'chico', podría descansar. Podría caminar por los pasillos de la escuela sin preocuparse...

Estaba en la gloria, realmente se sentía genial esa sensación de tranquilidad.

Miró con frustración como es que ella se movía de un lado a otro sin siquiera molestarse porque sus pechos rebotan tan endemoniadamente sexy.

_Oh... ¡Bendita sea su personalidad pervertida!._

Se puso de pie de golpe, causando un leve sobresalto en la chica.

—¿Qué...?—No le permitió continuar.

Los fuertes brazos del chico le rodearon la cintura y le acercaron demasiado hasta él.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sonrojaba.

—Déjame, idiota—Ordeno, tratando de liberarse del agarre, más fue imposible, el era más fuerte.

—Obligame.

—¡Prometiste dejarme en paz!.

Sonrió con burla y le atrajo aún más hacía el.

—Soy un hombre de palabra... y reconozco que he perdido.

—Entonces déjame.

—Pero primero, quiero comprobar dos cosas.

No se molesto en pedirle permiso. Junto sus labios con los de ella en un leve beso, bastante infantil debía decir.

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de reír al ver las mejillas coloradas de la chica y la mirada desorbitada.

—Sí, saben a cereza... —Una mueca de gusto de se formo en su rostro— Y ahora...

No logro reaccionar. Sintió como su falda era alzada hasta lo alto y como la mirada de Sonic se posaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su intimidad cubierta por una abeja sonriente.

—Ves, yo nunca me equivoco en cuanto a ropa interior. —Coloco la falda nuevamente en su lugar, dejando a la chica aún desconcertada. —Tengo que irme. ¡Hasta luego Amy!—Y corrió como alma que persigue el demonio.

No quería estar ahí cuando Amy saliese de su 'trance'. Seguramente terminaría castrado.

Pero debía aceptar que ese beso se había sentido demasiado bien, quizás mucho mejor que los anteriores que había dado.

_Oh si, Amy Rose pronto terminaría a sus pies..._

**Continuará...**  
Gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	5. Recordando el porque

No tenía nada bueno que hacer... estos últimos días me he dedicado a perder el tiempo en dormir y leer... y bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo :) Corto, como todos los que suelo escribir, pero en fin...

A leer...

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**  
_Recordando el porque..._

* * *

—¡LO ODIO!—Grito con enojo mientras azotaba la puerta de su habitación.

Miró sin interés a su compañera y siguió con su lectura, ya podía asegurar el porque del enojo de su amiga.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?—Pregunto, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

Tenía los hombros tensos y su respiración era agitada, realmente estaba molesta. ¿Molesta? No, ¡estaba furiosa! el maldito esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

—Ese maldito... ¡el maldito me besó! ¡entiendes! ¡me besó!—Gritó nuevamente, casi como si fuese lo más indispensable para la comprensión de su amiga.

Miró levemente a la chica Rose y suspiro. Sus ojos ya amenazaban con llorar a causa de la histeria.

—Ya veo...

—¿CÓMO PUEDES TOMARLO TAN A LA LIGERA? ¡Es casi lo mismo que lo tuyo con el idiota de Silver! ¿No lo recuerdas?—Cito con molestia la chica, causando un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo de la otra.

—Eso es muy diferente—Se defendió.

—Si claro...—Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro—Maldito infeliz—vociferó.

_Silencio... incomodo silencio._

—Blaze—Llamó la chica un poco más tranquila—Necesito vengarme del maldito de una buena vez...

Suspiro de manera imperceptible y cerro su libro de golpe. Ella también estaba harta de la situación; el ver a Amy histérica en cortos periodos de tiempo era algo que estaba comenzando a fastidiarla.

Estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria de la chica, pero últimamente estos venían con más frecuencia y se volvían cada vez mas violentos de lo usual...

—Te gusta, ¿para que negarlo Rose?—No, no había sido una pregunta, aquello era una afirmación. Ella estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos de Rose hacía el tonto cabeza dura de Sonic.

—¡Claro que no!... por el contrario, puedo darte una lista de diez razones del porque lo odio—Se apresuro a decir.

No, claro que no sentía nada por ese idiota. El era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en su concepto de 'chico ideal' además de ser un asqueroso, pervertido y sexy engreído. ¿Sexy? Vale, quizás necesitaba ayuda psicológica... ¿Desde cuando veía a Sonic sexy? A claro, desde siempre, aunque se negaba a creerlo.

—Claro, claro...—Dijo con simpleza, causando un sobresalto en la muchacha de cabellos rosados. —Deberías buscar un nuevo pasatiempo—Dijo después.

Suficiente, esa conversación era demasiado para su salud mental. El seguir hablando con Blaze de ese tema en particular causaría que cometiera un homicidio.

Suspiró... tendría que pensar un plan para vengarse de Sonic.

**'.'**

Sintió deseos de reír a carcajadas. ¡La había besado! Por primera vez luego de años de insistencia la había besado. Fue un simple y delicado beso pero había sido la gloria. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado probar nuevamente los labios sabor a cereza de Amy Rose?

Y ahora que lo recordaba, aquella no era la primera vez en que le había robado un beso...

El primero había sido en su primer año de secundaria, poco después de invitarla a salir.

Ella se negó al instante... en aquellos entonces ella estaba enamorada de Shadow, el idiota engreído que se empeñaba en ser su rival en todo cuanto hiciese.

¡Como lo detestaba! El muy maldito siempre ganaba todo, deportes, amistades, calificaciones y a Rose...

Cuando Shadow le pidió ser su novia ella acepto gustosa al instante. Quizás era realmente por eso que lo detestaba... el había ganado a la chica que realmente quería.

Por dos años no hizo más que molestar a Rose, a escondidas de Shadow claro, porque el chico era el más celoso, posesivo he histérico que pudiese existir.

Se moría de celos, no podía ocultarlo. Y claro, era una bomba de tiempo esperando estallar...

Llegado su momento, hizo lo que ningún otro con cinco gramos de cerebro se hubiese atrevido hacer.

_Besó a la novia de Shadow The Hedgehog..._

¡Enfrente de todo mundo! Los chismes corren como el agua del río, y quizás, de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos se hubiese ocultado mejor.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido después de ver a Shadow entrar en su habitación y tomarlo fuertemente por los hombros mientras golpeaba su rostro y cada parte de su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Despertó en el hospital horas después, tenía varias costillas rotas y la ceja izquierda suturada.

Tiempo después supo que a Shadow le habían expulsado de la escuela y le habían mandado a un reformatorio para 'chicos problema'. Desde ese entonces Rose le odiaba...

Sí, quizás había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero el no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta esos extremos. Todo se le había salido de control... ¡Los malditos celos fueron los culpables!

Aquello era una mala excusa, pero no podía decir nada mas.

Suspiró... sabía que muchos lo conocían por el 'chico que besó a la novia de Shadow The Hedgehog y vivió para contarlo'. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo... quizás era más malo que bueno, muchos se burlaban a sus espaldas.

No era que le importara, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo ante tales comentarios. ¡Es que tenía muy buen oído!

Pero ahora debía dejar de molestar a Amy. Aquello sería lo más difícil que haría en toda su vida. ¿Qué sería de su vida? No podría vivir completamente feliz sin molestarla eso lo sabía, pero era un hombre de palabra y tendría que aceptarlo.

_Había perdido y debía cumplir. ¿Debía? Sí, si debía..._

—Estúpido—Pensó para si mismo con frustración.

Seguramente encontraría la manera de entretenerse, pero por el momento no podía evitar molestarse consigo mismo...

**Continuará...**  
Bien, ahora saben el porque Amy odia a Sonic.  
No es particularmente gracioso, pero espero que el próximo si lo sea...  
Gracias por leerme...  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	6. ¿Qué sucedió ayer, Blaze?

Muy pronto comienzo una nueva etapa en mi vida, tendré que convivir con nueva gente, nuevos adultos y así... puede ser que me pierda por un tiempo, pero voy a tratar de venir los más seguido que me sea posible :)  
Otra cosa más, fans del Silver&Blaze, este es su capítulo ;)  
Yo no soy muy apegada a esta pareja, así que... espero les guste mi primer intento xD.

Ahora sí, a leer. (Generaciones, 2008-2011, felicidades :3)

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**  
_¿Qué sucedió ayer, Blaze?_

* * *

Despertó de golpe sobresaltada; miró con temor el reloj en su mesita de noche y no pudo evitar dar un brinco en su cama ¡Ya era demasiado tarde! Corrió en dirección al baño y comenzó a cepillarse y recogerse el cabello rápidamente.

Faltaba menos de media hora para entrar a clases y no podía perder su récord de buena asistencia. Buscó con desesperación su uniforme y contuvo una blasfemia ¿En dónde demonios lo había metido? Trato de recordar pero su mente no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

—¡Maldita sea!—Gritó desesperada. —¡Amy ya es muy tarde!—Grito después con más fuerza.

No podía creer cuan perezosa podía llegar a ser su compañera de habitación. ¿Cómo demonios no le preocupaba el hecho de llegar tarde? Sintió deseos de tirar del colchón, pero sabía que eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—¡Amy, llegaremos tarde!—Grito de nuevo, mientras de la ropa sucia tomaba la falda que traía el día anterior.

Ya estaba visiblemente histérica, eso no era sorpresa para nadie. Y más aún al ver a Amy dormir con tranquilidad.

—¡Mierda Amy, ya es tarde!—Grito por tercera vez, ahora si al borde del llanto.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y observó a su alrededor.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Como puedes ser tan mala amiga!—Reprocho —¡Apagaste el despertador y por tu culpa perderé mi récord de asistencia perfecta!... ¡Eres, eres...!

¿Despertador? ¿Ella realmente estaba hablando en serio? Sintió deseos de reír como una idiota al comprender la situación, pero por respeto, prefirió callar. Se permitió observar a su compañera y nuevamente las ganas de reír vinieron a ella.

Tenía la ropa mal puesta, y restos de pasta dental por toda la cara, su rostro bien podría compararse con el de un muerto viviente y de su cabello mejor ni hablar. Estaba al borde del llanto y el tic en su ojo se notaba sin ninguna dificultad.

—Blaze...

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza. ¡Por culpa de Amy llegaría tarde por primera vez en años y perdería su récord y todos la tacharían de irresponsable! Sería una mas del montón... su vida sería mediocre y terminaría casada con repartidor de pizza...

—¿Por qué...?—se lamentaba la chica, mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. —¿Por qué...?—Lloraba con más fuerza, causando en Amy, un poco de pena ajena.

Sintió deseos de dormir nuevamente y dejar a la chica con su histeria, pero, su deber como amiga era esperar a que se tranquilizara y pudiese explicarle el porque.

—Blaze...—Le llamo nuevamente, un poco más fuerte, esperando llamar su atención.

Y, nuevamente fue ignorada por los lloriqueos de la chica. Sintió deseos de darle unas cuantas bofetadas, pero estaba demasiada cansada como para levantarse de su cama.

—¡BLAZE!—Gritó fuerte, causando un ligero dolor en su garganta, pero al menos había captado la atención de su compañera. —¡Hoy es sábado!—Dijo, sin más y se dispuso a dormir.

Sábado... "_hoy es sábado_" ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio? No sabía si reír o llorar. Miró a su compañera que ya hacía con una almohada sobre su rostro, haciendo el intento de dormir.

—Vaya idiota—Murmuro Amy, mientras se cambiaba de posición. —Ayer estuviste con el rarito de Silver, ¿no es verdad?—Dijo después, y nuevamente cambio de posición.

Sintió arder ligeramente sus mejillas. Anoche había dormido hasta muy tarde peleando con Silver.

—No...—Mintió.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Amy, quizás ya hasta había recuperado su sueño.

Camino en dirección al baño y tomo su olvidada pijama. Miró con diversión su rostro y no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver su estado. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Regreso hasta su cama y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. Aunque, al recodar nuevamente a ese erizo de púas plateadas, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

**'.'**

_Despegó ligeramente la vista de su libro de historia y suspiro. Miró con disimulo a todos a su alrededor. ¿Es qué esa veintena de buenos para nada no podían leer lo que el profesor había ordenado?_

_—No me extraña en lo más mínimo el porque te gusta tanto esta lectura, ¡se parecen a ti!—Escucho decir tras de ella._

_Frunció ligeramente el seño y prefirió ignorarlo. Las fotos de las mujeres del continente africano ningún parecido tenían con ella._

_Siguió con su lectura, podía sentir de vez en cuando un lápiz picotear su su espalda. Sintió deseos de golpear al idiota que estaba tras de ella._

_—Eh, Blaze..._

_—**Ignoralo, ignoralo**..._

_Una sonrisa burlesca se formo en el rostro del muchacho. ¡La chica se estaba molestando! Era demasiado fácil molestarla, explotaba a la mínima, aunque se empeñara en disimularlo._

_—Blazeeeee—Llamo de nuevo, lo suficientemente bajo para que ella únicamente le escuchara. —Blazeeeee..._

_Apreto fuertemente los puños en señal de frustración. Aunque su mente y su sentido común le decían que guardara la calma y mantuviera su atención en la lectura, le era casi imposible no estallar ante tanta insistencia por parte de ese idiota cabeza dura._

_El era Silver, el primo de Sonic y, casi como si fuese cosa de genética, el era casi tan fastidioso como él. Bien, quizás no a tal extremo, pero no estaba muy lejos de serlo._

_—Muy bien alumnos, como actividad de clase necesito que realicen un mapa conceptual sobre como se realizan los matrimonios africanos, trabajaran en parejas que yo mismo formare—La voz somnolienta del profesor de historia la distrajo._

_Tomo su lista y comenzó a nombrar alumnos al azar._

_—Blaze The Cat..._

_—Presente—Dijo casi por instinto, esperaba trabajar con ese chico recién llegado._

_—Blaze The Cat, trabajaras con el señor The Hedgehog..._

_Sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Debía trabajar con ese idiota cabeza dura? ¡Jamás! Ella no trabajaría con ese idiota._

_—¡Me niego, profesor! The Hedgehog es un incompetente y un perezoso..._

_La mirada inexpresiva en el rostro del profesor le hizo entender que no pensaba cambiar de opinión._

_—He dado una orden y usted debe cumplirla, señorita—Se limito a decir._

_Contuvo unas cuantas blasfemias y, casi por un esfuerzo sobre humano, giro su pupitre en dirección al del muchacho. La mirada burlesca y cínica en su rostro, le hizo enfurecer._

_—**Control, Blaze, control**...—Se dijo mentalmente y comenzó a escribir en su libreta._

_—Eh, despacio... la gente normal no escribe tan rápido._

_Lo fulmino con la mirada y continuó escribiendo. Poco le importaba si le llevaba el ritmo o no. Ella quería terminar y alejarse lo mas posible de ese idiota._

_—He dicho que más despacio—Le dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano, sin llegar a lastimarla._

_Lo observo incrédula unos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Trato de liberarse de su agarre pero su fuerza era superior._

_—Suéltame—Ordeno._

_La ignoro completamente, causando que su ira aumentara. Intento nuevamente liberarse de su agarre, con un poco más de fuerza, logrando únicamente que su pupitre se moviese con violencia._

_Mordió el pulgar de su mano libre para evitar soltar un grito._

_—Ya...—Dejo su pluma a un lado y se permitió observarla a los ojos unos momentos._

_Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Desde cuando se sonrojaba por ese idiota? Se libero de su agarre y escondió su rostro en su libro._

_—No tienes que fingir que no te gusto, princesa..._

_Despego ligeramente su vista de su lectura y no pudo evitar mirarle con odio. ¿Gustarle? ¡Ja! No tenía tan malos gustos, no gustaba de idiotas. ¡Ay dios! eso sonaba como algo que Amy hubiese dicho. Miró nuevamente al chico que no despegaba su mirada de ella y suspiró._

_—No tienes tanta suerte, Hedgehog..._

_Siguió garabateando unas cuantas cosas que, si leía bien no venían al tema, poco le importaba. Luchaba por mantener su mente concentrada en otra cosa que no fuese los bonitos ojos de Silver._

_—No sabes mentir...—Se burlo de nuevo, y, con el pulgar derecho acarició suavemente la mano libre de ella._

_Sintió su piel erizarse al contacto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? sus mejillas se tornaron nuevamente rojas, se maldijo mentalmente por no poder ser capaz de mover ningún músculo._

_—¡Muévete, idiota, muévete!—Le grito su mente, al ver el rostro de Silver aproximarse peligrosamente hacía ella._

_Acto seguido, los suaves labios del chico rozaron los suyos, cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir ese cálido contacto su piel sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban._

_No estuvieron así más de un minuto, pero podría haber jurado que fueron horas enteras. Silver se separo despacio, mirando con gracia la cara confundida de Blaze._

_—Yo te gusto, ya lo sé... pero besas del asco.—Le dijo, causando que saliese de su trance._

_Y ya iba articular palabra cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases le hizo callar. Observó al chico tomar su mochila y salir como si nada por la puerta, mientras la veintena de 'idiotas' salían tras de el._

_—Imbécil—Murmuro en voz baja mientras guardaba sus cosas y recordaba la cálida respiración del chico y su aliento mentolado._

**'.'**

Se sintió sonrojarse de nuevo, no podía negar lo evidente, ese chico le volvía loca en más de un sentido, pero no iba ser ella quien lo dijese.

* * *

**Continuará...**  
Oh, yo no tengo nada bueno que decir...  
Muchas gracias por leerme :3  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	7. El ex-novio

...

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**  
_"El ex-novio"_

* * *

_·_

_·_

_·_

No sabía exactamente como es que ya llevaba tres días enteros sin molestarla. Se sentía morir, y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera una miradita burlesca, _nada de nada_…

Aquello lo estaba destrozando, _y se notaba_.

Suspiró con fastidio y observo el pizarrón; había por lo menos una docena de problemas de física elemental que debía resolver en lo que restaba de la hora de clase y ni siquiera se había molestado en apuntarlos en su cuaderno.

No tenía ganas de nada… y peor aún, ¡estaba demasiado aburrido! Tenía el suficiente poder como para molestar a cualquier otra persona en el colegio, sin siquiera mover un solo dedo, pero nadie se comparaba con ella.

Hacerla rabiar, gritar de la histeria y escucharla blasfemar le encantaba, le ayudaba a seguir adelante todos los días de su vida.

Y ahora, se veía reducido a cumplir una estúpida apuesta que se le había salido de las manos, sin siquiera darse cuanta. ¿Cómo es qué todo aquello había terminado así? ¿Cómo el, siendo el gran Sonic The Hedgehog, había perdido en su propio juego? No lo comprendía, no entendía como es que pudo perder…

—Señor The Hedgehog—La voz del maestro le había hecho entrar nuevamente en la realidad. La mirada del adulto revelaba un muy notorio enojo, y bien sabía el porque. —Salga de mi clase, por favor—Ordenó y siguió su camino por entre las filas.

_Genial, simplemente genial_…

No se atrevió a replicar, lo cierta era que tenía justa razón en obligarlo a salir. Se puso de pie, y todos los presentes en el aula le observaron con una mirada burlona, murmurando cosas entre ellos.

**·.·**

Después del incidente de Blaze, el fin de semana había sido bastante aburrido. No había hecho nada interesante y la realidad era que había pasado la mayor parte de su día viendo televisión y comiendo porquerías en grandes cantidades.

Era por eso, que el regresar a clases había sido un alivio, al menos ahora tenía algo en que entretenerse.

Miró sin ganas el pizarrón y sintió deseos de dormir un rato; la química no era su fuerte, las fórmulas no se le daban.

Aunque, era un buen pretexto para poder distraer su mente. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a analizar lo que tenía escrito en su cuaderno.

Observó el primero, murmurando una blasfemia al no poder comprenderlo. Siguió con el segundo, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Maldijo mentalmente y espero a que su compañero de la izquierda terminara para que le ayudara.

—Hey Big, al terminar, ¿podrías darme las respuestas, por favor? —Pidió en voz baja mientras el joven garabateaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

La observó un momento y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras retomaba sus deberes. Era un enorme gato morado, que a simple vista parecía un idiota sin oficio ni beneficio, _y en cierta forma lo era_, pero la química era su fuerte.

Ahora bien, debía concentrar su mente en otra cosa mientras él terminaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Bien podía adelantar alguna tarea pendiente, pero lo cierto era que las ganas le faltaban.

—Amy, aquí está—Le dijo el chico mientras le tendía su cuaderno. —Cuida que el maestro no te descubra como la última vez—Agregó mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leerlo.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar que la vez anterior, el maestro les había quitado diez puntos a cada uno por "copiar" en clases. Para Big no había sido tan malo, para ella había significado reprobar.

Comenzó a traspasar todo a su cuaderno, se había vuelto bastante buena en eso de copiar información. Miró de vez en vez al maestro que leía muy entretenidamente el periódico.

La vibración de su celular le hizo distraerse. Continuó escribiendo lo que le faltaba y entregó el cuaderno a su dueño. Tomó el aparato y observó con sorpresa un nuevo mensaje.

¿Quién podría ser? Pensó en Blaze, pero luego recordó que ella no gastaba su crédito en mandarle mensajes precisamente a ella, pues la miraba a diario y sea lo que sea que tuviese que decirle podía esperar a que fuese la hora de dormir.

Entonces, intrigada comenzó a leer.

_"Estoy en la ciudad, quiero verte…  
Shadow."_

Sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Shadow estaba en la ciudad, no podía creerlo.

Y en menos de cinco segundos ya había contestado.

_"Hora, fecha y lugar :*"_

Fue lo que contesto. Hubiese querido escribir más, pero la realidad era que aún no salía de su asombro y no sabía exactamente que decir.

Cinco minutos después, que habían sido tortuosos para ella, la vibración de nuevo mensaje le hizo estremecer nuevamente.

_"Esta noche, después del toque de queda, en la biblioteca abandonada, no llegues tarde, Rose…"_

Por el amor a todo lo bendito. ¿Todo eso era verdad? No lo podía creer, simple y sencillamente no entendía como es que todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

No se atrevió a contestar nuevamente.

**·.·**

—¡Blaze! —Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo habían permitido, _y estos se lo permitían bastante bien_. —¡Blaze! —Gritó nuevamente, esta vez llamando al fin la atención de su amiga.

Miró con fastidió a su compañera de cuarto y suspiró. ¿Ahora qué podía sucederle? Seguramente Hedgehog estaría jodiendo como acostumbraba.

—Déjame adivinar, fue Sonic y sus idiotas, ¿no? —Se apresuro a decir la chica mientras retomaba la lectura.

—No, eso no… —Mordió su labio inferior y le entregó su celular —¿Debería alegrarme? —Le preguntó después.

Observó sin muchas ganas el aparato leyendo detenidamente al remitente, había muchas posibilidades de que aquello fuese una estúpida broma de mal gusto por parte de alguno de los imbéciles de la escuela, pero…

—No lo sé—Atino a decir. —¿Estás segura que es el? —Agregó después.

No, no estaba segura, pero nada perdía con averiguar si aquello era verdad.

—No, pero pienso averiguarlo…

No se atrevió a decirle nada más. Cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era imposible sacarla de ahí. Lo correcto sería dejarla ir, y que ella sola descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero, su deber como amiga era ponerle todas las posibilidades para evitarle alguna vergüenza pública.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez podría ser Sonic y sus idiotas? —Le dijo después, mientras se alejaba unos escasos centímetros, en busca de seguridad.

Asintió con la cabeza tranquila, algo muy inusual en ella.

—Desde luego, es el tipo de bromas de mal gusto que suele hacer… pero estoy preparada ante eso…—admitió. —Tengo planeado ir, y si es Sonic y sus imbéciles, algo bueno les espera—Aseguró con una sonrisa triunfal.

Blaze ya ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar.

—Iré contigo, será divertido.

**·.·**

Sentado desde lejos, podía observarla muy animada, y aquello le estaba intrigando.

¿Por qué estaría tan feliz?... Suspiró con pereza y miró el reloj en su celular. La siguiente hora de clase estaba libre, y seguramente se la pasaría aburrido.

—Maldita sea—Se dijo para sí.

Sus acompañantes, que no estaban en una situación muy diferente a la de el, le observaron burlescos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas joder a la rosita? —Preguntó con burla su primo Silver.

No se molesto en contestar, ni siquiera hacía falta decirlo.

—Esto es humillante—Dijo el que se hacía llamar Knuckles. —Nuestros días se reducían a molestar a una chica, y ahora, no hacemos nada…—obvio la situación, causando que todos los presentes se mantuvieran en silencio.

_Porque era verdad… sólo eso hacían_.

—Maldición—Dijo nuevamente, con más fuerza, provocando que todos lo observaran nuevamente. —No puedo seguir así—Añadió después. —¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un plan? —Cuestiono de golpe, esperanzado.

Ninguno de los presentes menciono palabra.

Suspiró derrotado, no había nada que hacer entonces. Genial, simple y sencillamente genial.

—¡Sonic! —Escucho decir. Se giró sorprendido encontrando a un camaleón acercarse hacía el. —Noticias interesantes—Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó intrigado, los demás se mantuvieron atentos.

El camaleón, que tenía por nombre Espio, se chupo los dientes en señal de fastidio, miró sin ganas a todos los que lo observaban, ansiosos y nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacía Sonic, que parecía ser el más nervioso.

—Shadow ha vuelto—Dijo sin más. —Está en la ciudad, y fuentes muy confiables me han dicho que posiblemente regrese a la escuela—Dijo después.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, unos asustados, otros incrédulos. ¿Era aquello posible?

—Mientes, no puede ser posible. —Se negó a creer el de púas plateadas.  
Espio sonrió, divertido.

—No es mi estilo mentir… —Aseguró el camaleón. —Además, piénsenlo… siendo el hijo de un importante empresario, que puede comprar medio pueblo, ¿podría el director negarle nuevamente el ingreso, a cambio de unos cuantos billetes?.

Tenía razón… _era rico, peligroso, y tenía un instinto homicida_. Todo se jodería para ellos.

—Genial, simplemente genial… ¿Alguna idea, señoritas? —Nuevamente fue Knuckles el que hablo.

_Silencio, desgarrador silencio_. Se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre el guardar silencio en momentos difíciles.

Si Shadow volvía significaba que perderían todas sus comodidades. Si el regresaba, la escuela sería un infierno, en especial para Sonic, a quien, para variar, Shadow detestaba con toda su alma.

—Aunque claro. —Knuckles ya estaba haciendo costumbre el hecho de opinar— Al único que detesta es a Sonic —obvio el equidna y los demás solo lo observaron —El único que corre peligro de muerte es el—agregó, victorioso al creer su trasero libre.

Todos lo observaron, unos con burla, y otros simplemente con algo de pena. Era un idiota sin remedio.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. —Al fin, el erizo se atrevió a pronunciar algo. —Si Shadow regresa, lo enfrentaremos. —Aseguró.

Unos sonrieron, y otros simplemente suspiraron.

—¿Están conmigo? —Preguntó después, esperando una respuesta positiva.

Y luego de medio minuto de extrema tensión, todos asintieron, para alivio del muchacho.

—Muy bien, he cumplido mi parte—La voz de Espio se escucho de repente. —Debo retirarme, tengo clase de literatura—Dicho esto, desapareció.

Y, los que momentos atrás estaban aburridos, ahora tenían algo muy interesante en que pensar.

¿Cómo sobrevivir al regreso de Shadow The Hedgehog?...

_Eso sería algo muy interesante de averiguar…_

**·.·**

No podía concentrarse…

Una duda aquejaba su mente, ¿Shadow realmente estaba de vuelta?. Una parte de ella quería creerlo, pero otra le decía que era una trampa.

Ya ni siquiera sabía que creer, y aquello la frustraba.

Suspiró, fastidiada. No solo era eso lo que le aquejaba, también le estaba destrozando el hecho de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se pondría para ir recibirlo.

—No sé que ponerme. —Le dijo a su compañera, mientras observaba sin ganas, su clóset lleno de ropa.

Blaze rodó los ojos, sin muchas ganas, y suspiró.

—¡Qué tristeza! —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Graciosa—Dijo sin más. —¿Tienes algo que puedas prestarme? —Pregunto esperanzada.

Blaze negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes el encanto. —Y por encanto se refería claramente a la gran diferencia de tallas entre la una de la otra.

Frunció el seño, ofendida. ¿¡Se estaba burlando de su falta de su falta de pechos! ? Eso era un golpe bajo, y no se quedaría así.

—Cierto muy cierto, no recordaba que puedo romper tus pantalones—Se burló, de igual forma.

_Touché_.

A una le faltaba pecho, y a otra trasero.

Ya ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar.

—Ve con Rouge, ella seguramente te ayudará. —Dicho esto, se concentro nuevamente en su lectura.

Suspiró derrotada, y asintió. Ahora, tendría que ir al otro lado del campús para buscar a la chica murciélago.

* * *

**Continuará.**  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	8. Al menos, ahora

Siempre me ausento, así que no es novedad para ustedes que les diga que, tengo cientos de pendientes últimamente… oh bueno, dejemos eso para después y disfruten de este capítulo recién escrito con la ayuda de mi novio…

Provecho :3

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**  
_"Al menos, ahora…"_

* * *

·

Era una verdad mundialmente conocida que, ella; de ropa no sabía absolutamente nada. No era buena combinando, ni tampoco escogiendo prendas que fuesen lindas. Para ella mientras más cómodo, era mejor, pues había aprendido, —_gracias a Sonic_— que mientras más reveladora fuese su ropa, más problemas le causaría.

Era por ello que su guardaropa consistía de prendas muy simples. No solía salir a fiestas, razón por la cual nunca considero necesario tener vestidos, o al menos eso creía.

Todavía no podía asimilar el hecho de que Shadow estuviese de regreso. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? La última vez que le vio, el director estaba furioso y había vetado de por vida a Shadow y a su familia de aquella institución, ya que, según sus palabras: 'eran un peligro para la sociedad, y su dinero también'.

Si la descubrían a su lado, sería su fin. La vetarían de por vida de la escuela y su madre la mataría, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Pero, la curiosidad y el deseo de verle nuevamente eran más fuertes que su sentido común.

Era por ello que, estaba dispuesta a soportar a Rouge gritarle y echarle en cara lo ignorante que era en cuanto a moda y accesorios.

Lo haría, pues verle valdría la pena…

**·.·**

—Que aburrimiento, imbéciles. —Pronuncio el chico de nombre Knuckles mientras masajeaba sus sienes, y daba un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento.

Los presentes le ignoraron, aunque ellos también estaban demasiado aburridos.

Desde que no molestaban a Amy, sus días eran demasiado aburridos y tranquilos. Y, aunque la mayoría de ellos no lo aceptara abiertamente, _la extrañaban_. Ya se les había hecho una costumbre molestarla, y eso _les encantaba_.

—¿Alguien quiere ir a encender panales? —Pregunto sin ganas el zorro de dos colas mientras jugueteaba con un pedazo hoja que encontró en el suelo.

Unos asintieron, otros simplemente se limitaron a observarlo. La realidad era que, a ninguno realmente le apetecía hacer ese tipo de estupideces.

Sonic, por su parte se mantenía distante a cualquier conversación; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando, "cosas" que poco le importaba que era lo que hacían aquellos imbéciles en ese momento. Su realidad se estaba volviendo triste y aburrida.

Y no solo por el hecho de que no podía molestar, si no más bien por los rumores que había escuchado en boca de Espio sobre el hecho de la llegada de Shadow. Aquello le tenía bastante perturbado, si el volvía, su vida se volvería un infierno, no solo por el hecho de haber hecho que expulsaran al tipo más peligroso y psicópata del instituto, si no también por atreverse a besar a su novia, y joderle durante bastante tiempo.

Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, no era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba, pues, ya estaba realmente acostumbrado a los constantes maltratos del erizo de púas negras. La realidad era que, al volver Shadow, era casi un hecho que el y Amy volverían.

Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo enfrente de muchas personas, aquello le dolería. Pues, ¿qué había hecho Shadow para conquistarla? Ah claro, era 'sexy, misterioso, inteligente y además atleta'. No era que el hubiese usado esas palabras en alguna ocasión, no claro que no, eso había escuchado en muchas ocasiones de la misma boca de Amy y de muchas otras féminas.

En pocas palabras, a las chicas como Amy, les gustaban los "raros" como Shadow. Y eso era algo con lo que el nunca podría competir. Si bien era cierto que había notado que no le era del todo indiferente a la muchacha de ojos verdes, la realidad era que, ella nunca le vería de una manera "tan" especial.

Si bien, no era un mal tipo, y no era feo, había que aceptar que su actitud era bastante pedante y grosera en muchas ocasiones y que quizás eso no le ayudaba mucho, pero vamos, no era el primero ni el único chico que hacía uso de las bromas para llamar la atención de una chica linda, Silver también lo hacía y no tenía nada de malo.

—Eh Sonic, ¿Vienes? —La voz del chico de dos colas le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró sin muchas ganas negando ligeramente con la cabeza a su oferta, no porque no quisiese, si no más bien porque no había entendido a que se refería. —¿Y por qué no? —Cuestionó el chico, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

—Porque no—Se limitó a decir el chico, mientras se recostaba boca arriba en el pasto fresco. Realmente tenía deseos de seguir escuchando sus pensamientos en completa calma, alejado de todos esos idiotas.

Estaba cansado y quería estar solo, tenía que serenar sus pensamientos, aunque fuese un rato.

—Esta bien—Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras se disponía a seguir a los demás.

**·.·**

—¡Que no, ROSE! —Gritó con histeria la chica murciélago mientras ponía nuevamente las prendas en su lugar. —¡No te puedes poner eso para ver a Shadow! —Gritó más fuerte mientras caminaba hasta ella y le zarandeaba con fuerza.

La aludida, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio. Era la vigésima tercera vez que eso pasaba y, aunque estaba bastante tentada a golpear a Rouge, sabía que lo mejor era callar, después de todo, ella era la experta.

—Tienes que verte sexy, atrevida, aunque no tanto para que no crea que quieres acostarte con él—La voz de la chica murciélago se hizo más aguda. —Porque eso no es lo que quieres, ¿o si?.

Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y sus mejillas arder.

—¡Claro que no! —Gritó avergonzada.

Sonrió de manera pervertida y continuó buscando prendas.

—Esta bien, aunque, si me lo preguntas… no sería una mala idea—le dijo con cierto tono de perversión mientras contenía una risa burlesca.

Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas y opto por hacer caso omiso al comentario recién dicho por Rouge. No tenía pensado tener sexo, al menos no aún. Era demasiado joven, ¿para qué quería complicar su existencia? Aunque… aquello no le era del todo indiferente, ya se había visto envuelta en ciertas fantasías que nunca externaría abiertamente.

—¿Qué prefieres, falda o vestido? —Preguntó de pronto la chica murciélago mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

La observó unos momentos dudosa, y suspiró. Ambas cosas le eran bastante indiferentes y le desagradaban por igual.

—No sé, falda, supongo—atinó a decir.

Rouge rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y suspiró.

—Ok, usarás vestido—Dijo sin más, mientras tomaba un pequeño vestido color verde, que hacía contraste con sus ojos. Era lindo, tenía que admitirlo, aunque bastante corto para su gusto, y aquel escote era algo bastante prominente para su talla.

Rouge sonrió gustosa y entrego en vestido en sus manos. Esperaba que se lo probara y después hacer unos arreglos en el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Voy a hacerte tan sexy, que hasta el idiota de Shadow no podrá dejar de mirarte. —Le dijo complacida.

Suspiró. No le llevaría la contra pues, esperaba que las predicciones de Rouge fuesen verdad.

**·.·**

Movía uno de sus pies desesperada; miró el reloj en su celular y suspiró con fastidió. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar a que el profesor se dignara a 'regresar de su descanso rejuvenecedor'? Ya estaba cansada, tenía sueño y quería irse a dormir, además la escuela se estaba quedando sola y muy pronto su serie favorita habría de comenzar y no tenía intenciones de perderla.

Tomó su celular nuevamente; miró la hora una vez más y contuvo una blasfemia, ya llevaba más de una hora esperando y aquello era tan frustrante. El tipo solo tenía que firmar dos de sus trabajos y se libraría de ella, ¿Qué aquello era tan jodidamente complicado?

Suspiró, al parecer si.

Buscó entre sus cosas algo que pudiese comer, o algo que la entretuviese; no tenía nada. Joder, se maldecía mentalmente por no ser como Amy, y siempre tener su mochila llena de estupideces que no necesitaba.

Un bostezo de cansancio se escapo de sus labios; estaba tan cansada, tenía ya más de ocho horas despierta y de pie.

Sentía sus ojos cerrarse; joder que ya casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

—Eh, Blaze—Escucho de pronto, causándole un sobresalto.

Miró con odio al causante de su sobresalto y contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de golpearle. Estaba demasiado cansada como para atreverse a gastar energías innecesarias.

—Imbécil—Pronunció débilmente mientras recobraba la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente. —¿Es qué tu no te cansas de joder a las personas? —Le pregunto sin muchas ganas mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

—No, la verdad no—Sonrió divertido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Las clases hace mucho que terminaron y están a una hora de dar el toque de queda—Obvio el chico mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cierres de la mochila de la chica.

—Estoy esperando al maestro de biología, tiene que firmarme mis trabajos—Le dijo sin ganas mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Contuvo una risa, solo por respeto, cosa que no era muy común en él.

—Esperas al tipo gordo, ¿No? —La muchacha asintió débilmente con la cabeza. —Hace media hora yo lo vi saliendo en su auto inservible—Le dijo mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos.

Sintió deseos de soltar una blasfemia, ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Había estado esperando al sujeto por más de una hora, y que se fuese así sin más, le jodía, no que va, le hacía enfurecer. Quería golpear algo, quería destruir, gritar y blasfemar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

—Tranquila, querida… dos firmas no destruirán tu vida—Pronunció restando importancia al asunto. —Además, puedes revisar mañana, ese sujeto siempre da oportunidad—Agregó.

Lo observó bastante contrariada, no sabía si lo decía en serio, o si solo se lo decía para molestarla, la realidad era que no tenía deseos de mantener una conversación con nadie, y mucho menos con el, así que lo mejor era que tomara sus cosas y regresara a su dormitorio para tratar de descansar un poco.

—Me voy—Dijo sin muchas ganas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio, seguida del muchacho.

Contuvo las ganas de insultarlo, estaba cansada y molesta; no gastaría fuerzas innecesariamente, y mucho menos con él. Ya bastante había tenido con aquel beso, como para seguir viéndole la cara una vez más.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Se ofreció el de púas plateadas, en aparente señal de buena voluntad.

—No—Dijo fríamente mientras caminaba más rápido. No quería estar cerca de él, y mucho menos tener que deberle nada, sabía que su ofrecimiento no venía de buena voluntad, y que algo tenía planeado.

Sonrió, suavemente, siempre tan orgullosa y fría. Aquello le encantaba.

—Ok, ok… no tienes por que molestarte—Le dijo y continuó caminando tras de ella.

El camino fue silencioso, cosa bastante extraña entre los dos, no podían estar sin pelear por tanto tiempo. Blaze no lo soportaba, lo aborrecía, su sola presencia le era tan incómoda. Silver, en cambio, no podía decir lo mismo, si bien, siempre se portaba de mala manera con la chica, la realidad era que estaba muy lejos de detestarla, muy por el contrario.

Ella le gustaba, y eso se notaba… incluso ella misma debía notarlo, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Aunque no lo comprendía del todo, si bien, era cierto que era conciente de que su actitud no era del todo agradable en muchas ocasiones y que muchas de sus bromas se tornaban bastante pesadas y de mal gusto la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no significaba que fuese un mal tipo.

Trataba de llamar su atención, eso era todo. ¿Tenía algo de malo eso? Sonic hacía lo mismo con Amy, y aunque no había obtenido buenos resultados con aquella técnica, no perdían nada con intentarlo, o al meno eso creían ellos.

Muchos decían que el camino para conquistar el corazón de una mujer, era haciéndola reír, y eso intentaban, hacerlas reír… cosa que no funciona, pero igual, lo intentaban.

Así pasaron seis minutos más, para ella habían sido bastante molestos, para el no era del todo claro, si bien, quería mantener una conversación, no sabía sobre que hacerlo.

—Muy bien, aquí es mi dormitorio, sé que ahora querrás venir a joder cada que tangas la oportunidad, pero te agradecería bastante que te fueras, necesito dormir…—Dijo la chica mientras buscaba sus llaves.

Silver sonrió divertido, la realidad era que hacía bastante tiempo que sabía donde vivía, y que ciertas noches, él y Sonic iban a espiarlas.

—Pierde cuidado, Blaze… por hoy creo que has tenido suficiente—Le dijo y se dio la media vuelta, en señal de que se iría.

Suspiró aliviada y continuó en busca de sus llaves, creyendo que se encontraba sola, y al ver que no las llevaba con ella, decidió buscar el repuesto que tenía escondido por ahí.

Se agachó para recogerla, olvidando completamente que Silver no estaba muy lejos y podía observar sus bragas de color carmín.

Y en efecto, el chico las observó.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya tenía su mano izquierda posicionada sobre el trasero recto y firme de la chica gato.

La observó, y ella se quedo quieta.

Le había dado una nalgada…

No supo como, ni cuando, ni en que momento, pero la había dado. La mano le ardía…

La observó; ella se puso de pie, y se tocó la zona afectada. Lo miró; solo se limitaba a mirarlo. Ni siquiera ella misma creía lo que estaba pasando.

—Escucha, yo… —No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir, la realidad era que ni el mismo sabía que había pasado.

Y ni siquiera hizo falta que dijese nada más. En menos de un segundo la mano firme y certera de la muchacha ya estaba contra su mejilla, haciéndole caer a causa de la fuerza aplicada.

Le había abofeteado, joder que se lo merecía.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, cerdo asqueroso—le dijo azotó la puerta con furia.

Joder, maldita, sea, y mil maldiciones más se cruzaron por su mente. Simple y sencillamente genial. Había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida y no tenía forma de remediar lo que había hecho, ahora ella le odiaría aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sintió deseos de gritar, pero a esa hora, solo conseguiría problemas. Corrió sin rumbo mientras la desesperación le inundaba. ¿Qué haría? ¿Ahora qué haría? Blaze no quería tenerlo cerca, y no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que la mujer que le quitaba el sueño no quería saber nada de su existencia…

Se detuvo en seco al observar un enorme árbol cerca de su camino. Caminó hasta él y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose daño al contacto con este. Ni siquiera eso podía hacer que su furia disminuyera.

Había sido un imbécil, un completo y perfecto imbécil y no tenía forma de remediar el daño.

Miró su mano, sin ganas; un hilo de sangre se escapaba por sus nudillos, y sentía un agudo dolor, pero ni siquiera eso le importaba, ahora que Blaze le odiaba ya nada tenía un verdadero sentido.

Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y continuó su camino en dirección a su dormitorio para lavar su mano.

**·.·**

Hambre, su cuerpo necesitaba comida. Buscó sin con desesperación algo que comer, y sin embargo lo único que encontró fueron restos de lo que en algún momento fue comida.

Maldijo internamente a su primo por no haber hecho de comer y cerró sin ganas el refrigerador.

—Genial, ahora moriré de hambre—Se dijo para si mientras caminaba en dirección al sillón.

Encendió el televisor en busca de una distracción, tanto pensar en Amy le había causado bastante malestar y de seguir así, terminaría dejando en estado vegetativo a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Quería serenarse, estar tranquilo y borrar todas las imágenes que su muy activa imaginación se formaba. Tenía cientos de teorías sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, y aquello le estaba matando.

Su mente le decía una y otra vez que debía impedir que ellos se vieran, pero su orgullo le decía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y aquello era verdad. Él había prometido dejarla en paz, y eso haría, aunque aquello lo destruyese mentalmente.

Cambió continuamente los canales sin muchas ganas y maldijo internamente la programación. El sonido de su celular le distrajo y sin muchas ganas contestó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_¿Así le hablas a los amigos, idiota?_ —Escucho del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Repito, ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para bromas, idiota—Fue su única contestación.

Una risa burlona se escucho del otro lado.

—_Shadow vendrá esta noche, ¿vas a permitirlo?_.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su hígado y apretó fuertemente los puños en señal de molestia.

—Jódete.

—_Oh bien, y yo que quería sugerirte que los espiaras, pues tengo la ubicación exacta de donde se verán_—Pronunció restándole importancia al asunto. —_Pero bueno, creo que mejor me jodo, hasta luego azulito_.

Apretó nuevamente los puños en señal de molestia, si bien era cierto que moría de ganas de ir, a ver que era aquello que pasaría, sabía que no era correcto, y que si le descubrían lo pagarían sus huesos.

—Dímelo—Pronunció débilmente, perdiendo su orgullo al pronunciarlo.

Se dejo vencer, no podría vivir con la duda.

—Se encontrarán en la biblioteca abandonada, a media noche, no llegues tarde azulito. —Le dijo antes de soltar una carcajada. Momentos después, la llamada se cortó.

"Biblioteca abandonada, media noche" esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Faltaban dos horas para que aquello sucediera, y no sabía exactamente si debía ir o no. Se moría de ganas de ir, ver y saber si Shadow era tan hombre como decía, y si Amy aún le amaba como antes.

Pero el valor le estaba traicionando, sabía que el ir, y verlos, le destruiría el alma. Pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande para dejarse vencer. Iría, de eso no tenía la menor duda, aunque sus huesos pagarán las consecuencias, impediría que Shadow tocara a Amy, a SU Amy.

Pues de ahora en adelante sería suya y de nadie más.

**·.·**

—Tengo que admitirlo Rose, vestida de ese modo, pareces una persona normal—Se burlo la chica murciélago mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Se observó en el espejo. Jamás se había vestido tan femenina en toda su vida, tenía rubor en sus mejillas, sus pestañas tenían rimel, y sus ojos delineador. También tenía sombras y su boca estaba de color carmín. Ese vestido mostraba sus pechos, sus pequeños pechos y aquello le estaba incomodando de una manera que no sabría definir.

"Sácales provecho" Había pronunciado Rouge mientras le obligaba a salir del baño para maquillarla.

—A Shadow no le importa que seas plana—Le dijo para reconfortarla, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

La observó de mala gana unos momentos y suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido ahora? Sentía vergüenza a que él la viese así, tan "linda y femenina" ¿Qué tal si pensaba que se había convertido en una de esas chicas que el detestaba? No podría soportarlo.

Estuvo tentada a decirle a Rouge que prefería usar su ropa de siempre, pero era plenamente conciente de que si hacía eso, la chica se pondría histérica y no tenía ganas de correr por su vida, al menos no en esa ocasión…

—Muy bien, ahora que ya eres gente, necesitas saber que debes ser 'Linda, coqueta y sensual' muéstrale lo que tienes, usa ese encanto que tienes escondido.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida, y no supo que decir.

—¿Encanto?.

—Todas lo tenemos querida, sé coqueta, hazle sentir ganas de besar tus labios rojos. Sé sexy Rose, vuélvele loco—Le dijo, mientras le daba un golpe cadera a cadera.

Ser sexy… ni siquiera sabía ser femenina. ¿Cómo podría ser sexy? Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan torpe cuando de cosas de mujeres se trataba. Quizás la naturaleza se había equivocado y debió hacerle hombre.

—Ten confianza, el momento y su actitud te dirán como actuar—Le reconforto.

Sonrió suavemente y asintió, eso si le había agradado. Shadow le inspiraba cierta confianza, y seguridad… aunque también le desconcertaba su actitud en muchas ocasiones.

Sería segura, seguiría los consejos de Rouge y todo saldría perfecto, de eso se encargaría.

**Continuará…**  
Vale, salió más largo de lo que hubiese esperado…  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.  
**Gri.


End file.
